First Love
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: Jellal is kissing me, why can't I stop him? Wow, he is a really good kisser but I'm not going to tell him that. That would be too embarrassing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy, thank you for letting me use your shower." He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kya! When did you get here Gray?"

"You said I'm welcome any time to your house."

"Yes, I said that but I didn't say you can barge into my room half-naked!"

She hid her face behind a pillow.

"I don't see what the problem is, you see me like this all the time."

"That's because you strip all the time. Since when did you started using my shower?"

"About a month ago."

"What?! How come I didn't know that?"

"I wait until you fall asleep, then I take a long hot shower."

"You're the reason why I have cold showers every morning. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, we can always shower together."

"Gray, you pervert! From now on I forbid you from using my shower."

"Hey that's not fair, my shower isn't working properly."

"Try taking a bath then."

"I'm not a bath person."

"Too bad Gray."

 _The next thing I know, Gray started flexing his arm muscles in front of the full length mirror._

"What's with all the commotion?" Mavis walked into the room.

"Young man, what are you doing here half-naked in Lucy's room?"

"I used Lucy's shower since mine is broken."

"That's a good enough reason."

"Aunt Mavis you got to be kidding me," Lucy said.

"Now, now Lucy he's our guest." Mavis cheerfully smiled.

"You better hurry up Lucy, your driver instructor is here."

"Okay."

* * *

After her shower, she goes outside. She sees a man with blue hair.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hi Jellal."

The driving lesson lasted for one hour. It was a pretty long drive here and there. She overcome many obstacles along the way.

"You have improved Lucy. Good job."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Jellal asked.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart pounding as he inches closer to her. All she could do was shut her eyes tightly.

She felt his lips on her cheek. It was a long kiss. In shock, her eyes open.

He pulled back and caressed her cheek.

"That's your reward," he smiled at her in amusement.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Do you go around kissing other girls too?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, you're the only one Lucy."

"Why me?" She asked shyly.

"To me, you're a special girl."

"I've got to go," she took her seatbelt off and opens the car door.

Jellal grabbed her wrist, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Break up with Gray and come to me," he looked rather serious.

"What are you talking about? Gray and I are just friends." She looked puzzled.

He sighed in relief.

"After all this time I thought you were with him. Do you realise how much pain I was in? I could only watch you from afar."

"Why are you being like this?" She looked at him.

"I want you, I don't any other man to have you."

"Don't tell me you ate something weird and now you're high," she laughed nervously.

"Don't you see?" Jellal asked.

"See what?"

"I'm trying to confess my feelings for you."

"What? You have feelings for me? I had no idea that you felt that way about me."

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Jellal said as he took his seatbelt off and got out of the car.

* * *

He dragged Lucy to a secluded place. They were standing in front of a fountain.

He pulled her into his arms and held her closely to him. She blushes at how intimate he was holding her.

 _I don't know what to think as my mind had gone blank. He's holding me too close._

"I don't know what to say Jellal."

"Please give me a chance Lucy."

She moved back slightly as she rested her hands on his chest. Her eyes met his for a moment. It's as if time had stopped for them. The look in his eyes shows how earnest he is.

 _My heart pounded as he moved his face closer to mine._

"I can change your mind," he whispered softly.

His lips touched hers. It was a deep yet passionate kiss. Every time she moves back, the kiss deepens.

 _Jellal is kissing me, why can't I stop him? Wow, he is a really good kisser but I'm not going to tell him that. That would be too embarrassing._

She was the one that broke the kiss, her cheeks was rosy.

"Will you give me a chance Lucy? You don't have to answer right now. I'll give you time to think about it."

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 2. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jellal kissed you?" Aries asked.

Lucy nodded shyly.

 _I decided to tell Aries, since she is my best friend. We tell each other everything. We grew up together, she's like a sister to me._

"So how do you feel about him?"

"I like Jellal but I'm not sure about love."

The girls were at Aries's house, outside the garden.

"At least he is giving you space."

"That's true."

Lucy bid her best friend farewell before she left. She took the train home.

* * *

 _It was a truly nice weather today. The sun shining, with gentle breeze flowing. It's refreshing._

She heard a grunt when she sat down.

"You sure are light Lucy."

She noticed that voice anywhere. It was Gray. Immediately she got off his lap and bowed to apologise.

"There is no need to apologise Lucy, it's alright," he smiled.

She shrieked when he pulled her down next to him.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"You should sit when there's a vacant seat."

She laughed at his simple answer.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place?" Gray asked.

"I have to decline."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"You wore only your boxer shorts last time I came," she sighed.

"What's wrong with that? I have every right to make myself comfortable in my own house."

"Please refrain from taking your garments off when you have guests."

"Alright, you have a point."

When they reached their stop, they exited the train.

* * *

Gray followed her to her house.

"Is there anything to eat?" He was rummaging through the fridge.

Lucy was drinking ice coffee, paying no attention to him.

This is becoming almost a routine. Gray always goes to her house and leaves when she falls asleep.

"Gray, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" He was eating roast chicken thigh.

He put the last piece into his mouth and walked towards her.

She was taken aback when he hugged her.

"I know about you and Jellal."

"You do? How?"

"I saw you."

"Oh."

"If he ever hurts you, he has me to deal with."

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked.

"Oh, you have a hug me sign stuck to your back."

"No wonder Erza was laughing like a maniac when she bumped into me."

She sweat dropped at her childish pranks.

"You can let go now Gray."

"Not yet, one hour hasn't passed."

"Are you kidding me? Who hugs for one hour?"

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me what you think. Silent readers, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Teen helpline, how may I help?" Lucy asked politely. She was wearing a headset.

"Can you help me? I lost my clothes."

"Gray, you can't make calls like this, how many times do I have to tell you?" She face palmed.

"But it's an emergency."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Please don't hang up, I've got a favour to ask."

"What kind of favour?"

"Please be my girlfriend."

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, it's not like that. I mean you only have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"This girl keeps bothering me and she won't leave me alone. I kind of told her that you're my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"So we have to pretend to be a couple until she leaves me alone."

"Fine, I help you out but only this once."

"Thank you so much Lucy."

She hung up.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Her shift ended at five in the afternoon. She was on her way out. She gasped when saw him.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up."

He lightly tugged on her hand and pulled her along with him.

She blushed at the contact.

They were walking together side by side.

 _Jellal is holding my hand. What do I do?_ Many thoughts ran through her head.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She had to admit that Jellal is handsome.

She couldn't help but look at him. When he looked at her, she looked away.

He chuckles.

"There is no need to be shy around me Lucy but you have to be cautious around me."

"Why?" She looked a little confused.

"I might kiss you, but I don't know when." He winked at her.

"Kya!"

"You're so cute Lucy."

He smiled at her fondly.

"I would like to ask for your opinion."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Gray wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend, what do you think?"

"Absolutely no."

"It's only pretend."

"Still no, you told him no right?"

She laughed nervously.

Without any warning, he grabbed and kissed her.

The way he kissed her was urgent and passionate. It was enough to make her feel breathless. She pulled away.

"You're mine Lucy."

* * *

Author's note: If you want to see the next chapter, you have to give me at least five more reviews or more otherwise I won't update.


	5. Chapter 5

_At this moment I'm hiding from Jellal. I couldn't believe he said that. When did he become the possessive type?_ Her heart was beating wildly.

* * *

 _Its 4pm, I suppose to meet Gray. I managed to get to his house on time._ She was about to ring the doorbell but the door swung open.

"I want you to stop bothering me Rin."

"But Gray-chi, I want to be with you."

Lucy saw a girl with short blonde hair with blue eyes. She was pretty much latching onto his arm.

"Lucy I'm glad you're here."

"Gray."

Rin averted her eyes to Lucy. She looked at her up and down.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"I told you, she's my girlfriend."

He pulled his arm away from her grasp and walked up to Lucy. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't that right darling?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled sweetly at Gray.

Rin puffed her cheeks out.

"I don't believe you," she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"I want you to prove it by kissing her."

Gray kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"There, are you satisfied?" Gray smirked.

"Not on the cheek, you have to kiss her on the lips."

"What?!" Lucy looked shocked and blushed at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" She looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"There is no problem at all, my girl likes kissing in private that's all."

"Come on, it is just one kiss, after all you two are dating anyway," Rin said.

"Gray, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

* * *

They went into the kitchen, alone.

"There's no way that I'm letting you kiss me Gray."

"Please, you said that you will help me," he pleaded.

"No means no Gray."

"If you do this, I buy you ice cream for a month?"

"It's a deal but no funny stuff."

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A pervert kind."

"Are you guys done yet?" Rin shouted out loud as she went into the kitchen.

"Yes we're ready," Gray said.

Firmly, Gray cupped her cheeks. He slowly moved closer to her until his lips touches hers.

It was a long, searing kiss.

The kiss was enough to make Rin blushed.

"Oh my word," Rin said. She was fanning her face.

Lucy pulled away, ending the kiss. Her cheeks were red.

"Are you happy?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I believe you now. I won't be bothering you anymore Gray-chi."

She exited the front door, leaving Lucy and Gray alone.

There was nothing but awkward silence.

Gray embraced Lucy.

"You're a good friend Lucy."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_There stood a man, at my door step. His hair blowing in the wind._

"Lucy, why have you been avoiding me?" Jellal grabbed her wrist.

"I got scared because you said those things."

"I apologise. I didn't mean to scare you. You trust me don't you?" He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I trust you."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"What does that mean?"

"That means yes."

He couldn't help but smile. His forehead lightly touched hers. Lucy was blushing.

"I love you Lucy."

"I'm not ready to say those three words."

"It's okay, there's no rush," he pulled away and kissed her temple.

"I do care about you Jellal."

"I know, I care about you very much."

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." He touched her blonde tresses and put a strand behind her ear.

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, no problem."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get inside the house. They were in her room. Jellal tucked her to bed.

He kissed her on the lips goodnight. They looked deeply into each other eyes. Her heart skip a beat.

"It's your first time in my room isn't it?"

"Yes, it's my first time here," he couldn't help but blush.

Lucy hugged him, which made him blushed harder.

It was midnight, he would watch her drift off to sleep. _Her sleeping face looked adorable._

"Goodnight my Lucy."

His eyelids felt heavy. Slowly, he too drifted off to sleep. They slept side by side, with their hands interlocked.

* * *

The sun had arrived indicates that it was morning.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was startled when she saw Jellal lying next to her, in bed.

She realised he was holding her hand.

 _I can't believe it. I spent the whole night with Jellal. It's my first time too._

"Good morning Lucy," he said happily. Totally unfazed by the situation.

He moved closer to her as he snuggled up to her warm body.

His arms were wrapped around her slender waist. His chin resting on her shoulder.

She can feel his chest pressed against her back. His body heat, making her feel shy.

"Good morning Jellal," she spoke timidly.

He chuckled.

"Can I spend another night with you Lucy?"

* * *

Author's note: Please review chapter 5 and chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

She hid under the duvet. Jellal chuckled at her shyness.

"I'm only kidding Lucy."

She sighed in relief. One night with him was enough for her. Another night she would have a heart attack.

"If we're being honest, I have to tell you that I let Gray kiss me."

"You what? You let Gray touch you and kiss you!" He forcefully pulled her out of the duvet. His eyes locked on hers.

She whimpered at his cold touch.

"It didn't mean anything," she said.

"Where did he kiss you? Was it here?" He caressed her neck.

"No."

He then caress her cheek then up to her lips.

"Here."

She could only nodded.

"Who is a better kisser me or him?"

"Eh?" She blushed at his comment.

"Answer me Lucy me or him?" His voice was hoarse.

"You of course," she spoke in a soft yet low tone.

She could hardly look at him in the eye.

His lips touched her neck. It tickled at first, however it became sensual. Soft moans escaped her lips.

"Once I'm through with you, no man will dare to touch you," he possessively held her closely to him.

It sent chills down her spine the way he said it.

He marked her neck three times. He roughly kissed her on the lips.

Muffled sounds from her, echo throughout the room.

He kissed her for hours, until his jaw was aching. Her pink lips were swollen slightly.

It thrilled her the way he took control. She was scared yet excited at the same time.

She slapped his hands away when he attempted to unbutton her top.

"Stop that," she blushed.

"I can't help it, you're too adorable Lucy."

"You like it when I kiss you, don't you?" He asked.

"Stop saying embarrassing things."

He put his hands on her hips.

"Jellal, what are you trying to do?"

* * *

Author's note: Please review if you like my fic.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everything alright?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, everything is fine."

Mavis left the room.

"You can come out now." She giggled.

Jellal opened the window and jumped inside her room.

"That was close," he sighed in relief.

"Hold me Jellal."

"Sure." He held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm not sure about sneaking around like this," he said.

"I think is rather exciting," Lucy said.

"I didn't realise you're such a naughty girl."

"Hey, stop teasing me. It's not my fault that my aunt banned boys coming into my room."

"No, it's my fault, I got carried away," Jellal admitted.

"I can't believe she caught us kissing in my bed, how embarrassing."

Lucy was standing on Jellal's feet. He would sway side to side. He had arms around her waist and she had arms around his neck.

"I love you Jellal."

"What did you just say?"

"I said l love you," she pouted.

"I heard you, I just wanted to be sure," he smiled at her lovingly.

"You." She hits him playfully on the arm.

He chuckled.

"You know what, I can see you in my future," he said.

"Really?"

"I can't imagine my life without you, you are the love of my life Lucy."

"Oh Jellal," she was touched.

"Once we get a house, you have to live with me."

"Who says I have to live with you?" Lucy asked in a teasing tone.

"You have to, we be married and have seven kids."

"Seven kids, that's too much. One kid is enough." She was blushing.

"Stay by my side always, Lucy."

"Always and forever," Lucy said serenely."

THE END

* * *

Author's note: I would like to say thank you everyone for supporting my story. Since this is the last chapter, please don't forget to review.


End file.
